


Loving you for who you are

by Kitten211994



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Diapers, Drinking, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten211994/pseuds/Kitten211994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets himself into trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found out

The days seemed to blur together for Bruce. Between playing with Tony and the other littles and keeping up with his science research his life seemed to pick up a quicker happier pace. On Thursday he left the tower for the first time that week. The warm spring air brushed against his face as he took a deep breathe and let his face split into a smile. He dodged the protesters outside the tower paying them no mind as it was common to see protesters outside Tony's tower. That was until one of the protesters turned to him and yelled “Hey! There is one of the freaks!” soon he was swarmed by the protesters who yelled profanities and insults while throwing trash and rocks at Bruce. Bruce tensed feeling Hulk wake up and try to come out for the first time in months. He growled threateningly letting his skin go green. The group fell silent suddenly afraid of Bruce. Bruce rolled his eyes and shoved his way through the crowd back into the tower. Tony ran up to greet him pulling him into a hug asking “Are you ok? I saw what happened!” “Yeah I am fine no biggie Tony.” Bruce replied. Tony tensed going quiet like he did when he was trying to hide something from Bruce. “What? What's going on Tony?” He asked worried. “They found out you me Bucky and Clint are littles. They have pictures and have been running the story nonstop on the news” Tony whispered eyes tearing up. Bruce felt the floor disappear underneath him. He felt sick to his stomach. “Oh no. We are screwed...How is S.H.E.I.L.D handling this news? Are they going to terminate everyone as agents?” He asked. Tony shook his head “Naw they don't care. You can still call on Hulk when needed right? Then they don't care what you do other than that.” Bruce let out a sigh of relief. While he didn't really need the money since Tony never asked him to pay rent nor buy anything for himself he still like the freedom of being able to buy his own groceries. 

Tony knew their secrete would eventually get out. Nothing stays secret for very long. What he didn't expect was how mean the newspapers and news readers on the tv could be. They were calling him a freak and a loser and saying he had "daddy issues". He had to cringe at the last one it hit too close to home. It wasn't like there wasn't other littles out there that were open about being little but so far no one that ran a company. His phone was ringing again. He knew it was his board members freaking out over the latest spin on this story on the news. Tony figured he could pat hands and reassure them later right now he was going to get absolutely trashed. An hour later and he was trashed even by his own standards. The world tipped forward and then backwards as he took another swig of vodka. It suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe and he vomited everywhere before falling over and passing out. Luckily for Tony Jarvis had been keeping a close eye on him and had alerted Bruce and called 911. 

Bruce was crying as they wheeled Tony into an intensive care unit and doctors scrambled to save his friends life. The whole ambulance ride over here Bruce had been praying that tony would make it. His heart had stopped on the way over but they had gotten it started again so at least there was that. Suddenly Steve and Bucky burst into the room and Bruce truly lost it. They must hate him he had let his best friend drink himself almost to death. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Bruce sobbed out "I didn't think he was that affected by what happened. He seemed fine earlier. I should have paid closer attention." Steve sighed pulling Bruce in for a hug "It's not your fault Brucie Bear. I don't blame you. Tony is just too good at hiding his pain." Steve said as he comforted Bucky and Bruce. It wasn't long before there weren't any more tears that could be cried and the three of them had gone to get something to eat. When they had come back a doctor had come out looking grim. Bruce felt like someone had punched him in the gut. "no not Tony. Please no. Not Tony." he wailed staring at the doctor. The doctor opened his mouth and said "Your friend is going to be ok and in a few day he will be fit to go home." Relief rushed through them all as they hugged and reassured each other. Finally happy relieved tears ran down their faces.


	2. It's OK in the end

The doctor ushered the three of them into Tony's room and shut the door behind them. Tony was awake and sent them his most charming smile wanting to bypass the reason he was in the hospital. “Hi guys.” he chirped. They didn't buy it. Bruce cringed feeling sorry for Tony as he could feel the rant coming on from Steve. Shooting Tony a sympathetic look he excused himself and quickly exited the room.  
“Oh Tony you are in so much trouble when you get home. I don't even know where to began. For starters how about no tv no lab no bots no anything!” Steve ranted. “What that's not fair!” Tony protested. Steve sent him a murderous look. “you almost died Tony. I think I am being lenient.” Steve responded while pacing in front of Tony's bed. Bucky flopped down in the chair next to Tony's bed and whispered “you better just let him get it out. Bruce told us that your heart stopped on the way here so he's been furious and scared since.” Tony nodded leaning back into the bed completely dumb struck. Bruce wandered back into the room not long after that holding a sandwich and soft drink. Tony's eyes lit up and he wolfed the sandwich down. An hour later Steve Bucky and Bruce left to go home and sleep. Steve was still fuming when they arrived home muttering about “damn abusive fathers.” “no personal preservation.” “such an idiot I am going to tan his hide.” Bruce smiled knowing that when Tony came home nothing was going to happen everything Steve said was an empty threat. That night he as he lay in bed he wondered what would have happened if Jarvis hadn't been there. “Jarvis?” he called out. “Yes Mister Banner?” Jarvis replied. Bruce hesitated did Jarvis even understand gratitude? “Thank you Jarvis.” he said awkwardly. “You are welcome Mister Banner. Now go to sleep. I will watch over everyone.” Jarvis replied. 

Bruce smiled and closed his eyes quickly drifting off into dreamland. In a few days the doctors deemed Tony fit to be released. When they arrived home Bruce had baked a welcome home cake and put in Tony's favorite movie just waiting for him to press play. But Steve had other ideas. Half an hour later and Tony was still standing in the naughty corner with a freshly spanked ass. Tony hadn't even dared to try and sneak into his lab, good thing too as Steve had changed the access codes and told Jarvis Tony was not under and circumstances allowed in. Bruce was shocked. Tony always got away with everything, Steve and Bucky had even gone through all the house throwing away all the alcohol. Oh my word he pissed off the wrong person Bruce thought to him self. He cringed hoping he never did something to earn this much of Steve's wrath. Half an hour later and Steve had let Tony out of the corner but had refused to allow him to watch tv or go to his lab. Bruce had curled up on the couch with a book while Tony wandered aimlessly around the room occasionally sighing dramatically. Bruce set down his book and rubbed his temples getting annoyed with Tony. Suddenly an idea hit him and he jumped up. Grinning he told Tony “I'll be right back!” he raced downstairs and punched in the new access code for the lab. Dummy You and Butterfingers rushed to greet him. “Hey boy's you wanna go see your Daddy?” Bruce asked. All of them made a whirling clicking noise that Bruce took as a yes. He herded the bots into the elevator and punched in the floor number for them. As the elevator doors opened they rushed out rushing to see Tony. “Hey boys!” Tony greeted petting each one. “Daddy missed you!” Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked up at Bruce “thank you I don't know what to say.” “I figured they missed you as much as you missed them. And Steve can't say anything because I brought them to you. You didn't break any of his rules.” Bruce replied smiling softly. When Steve entered the room to make supper he saw Tony playing with his bots and smiled softly, not even mad that Bruce had technically broken the rules. Life was good but as everyone knows life never seems to stay that way for very long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys comments/kudos always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys as always comments and suggestions are always welcome


End file.
